Amu's Vacation in Hawaii
by AmethystOpal
Summary: Amu is beautiful, rich, and anything else a man would dream of, so why was it so hard to find the perfect man?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY I'm writing a story, this is my first story. Please tell me if there's grammar any mistakes because I really suck at grammar. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to add in the story, please tell me! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

"Watch where you're going!" shouted Amu age 20 going on 21 next month. She was beautiful, rich, and anything else a man would dream of. Amu also had as many curves as the Mississippi River had. So why was it so hard to find the perfect man?

The poor intern muttered a sorry then quickly scurrying away before the CEO of the company decides to fire him. "Geez, why is it so hard to find a good intern who isn't clumsy?" Amu said out loud. "Amu-chan, you're a klutz too!" shouted Ran while Miki and Suu were nodding their chibi heads agreeing. "Shut it you guys," Amu said, "I just had a really frustrating day with that company Easter. Aruto-san is really such a bossy person. Who does he think he is trying to boss me around just because he's older than me?"

"I heard he has a really hot son and he's _your age_." said Miki slyly. "That's not the point" said Amu blushing from all the thoughts about how hot his son would be. "Amu-chan's blushing desu. Suu voiced out. "I bet she's thinking about his son!" Ran said energetically. "Hmmp!" Amu said giving up while arriving at her humongous office since she is the CEO of the company Amulet Fortune.

Amu just sat on her leather chair when Utau and Rima, her best friends and co-workers burst in her office and slapped a magazine on her desk. "OMG, look how sexy, mysterious, and hot he is!" exclaimed Utau while Rima was behind her quietly nodding her head. "Who is he?" asked Amu looking at the cover of the magazine. "WHO IS HE? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?" shouted Utau "He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Rima said at the same time as Utau. "Oh, you mean Aruto-san's son?" Amu asked. "Yup, second hottest person on the planet after Kukai of course." Utau said grinning. "Is your first person Nagehiko?" inquired Kusu-Kusu to Rima.

"Of course not!" Rima said blushing a little bit "he's just a good friend." "Suuuuuuuure." Amu and Utau drawled out. "Tsukiyomi-san is kind of hot but his father is such a push-over trying to tell me how run _my_ company." Amu stated. "He looks just like his father." Miki said noticing." "Except Aruto-san has darker hair than Tsukiyomi-san, desu" Suu said. "Anyways Amu, we're not here to talk about how sexy Tsukiyomi-san is even though he is. We're here to tell you that you're going on a vacation." Utau said.

"What?" Amu asked "I still have to try to by allies with Easter and make the new product this customer wants and also finish this stack of paperwork. I don't have time to go on a vacation." "Well, you're going, Rima said demanding, "I didn't waste all my time entering lotterys for this ticket to Hawaii and you said you're not going." Rima was on the verge of tears which she knows Amu can't say no. "Please Amu-chan! I really want to go on a vacation instead of this boring work office." Ran said sadly. "A vacation would be good for your health, desu." Suu said. "Hawaii? I heard they have really pretty beaches over there. I want to draw them so let's go." Miki stated bluntly.

"Fine, fine." Amu said who can't stand the pressure of her friends and shugo charas.

"Don't worry, Utau will pack for you since all you pack are blouses and long skirts." Iru said devilishly. "If you find someone you love over there, just call me and chara-nari with me! I'll make him fall in love with you" Eru said. After she said that, Eru muttered wondering, "Should I use the cupid arrow or the cupid gun?"

At the Airport

"BYE AMU!" Rima and Utau shouted over the engines of other planes while Amu was walking up the stairs of her private jet with her personal servant behind her carrying all her six midnight blue luggage. The personal servant was going to be dismissed once he has carried all her bags to the jet since Amu wanted to have her vacation alone. "Try not to get knocked up!" Iru said snickering. Amu's face went red at those words and quickly hurried into her jet.

Inside the jet, it was very luxurious and there was plenty of space. A Plasma 50 inch T.V. with four plush seats with seat belts was designed in the middle. The main theme color was white with a bit of baby blue with soft pink. The colors created a relaxed atmosphere which Amu had not been in for a long time.

The seats were so very soft that once Amu sat in them she fell asleep while the Jet was flying towards Hawaii. Her chara's took up the other three remaining seats and also fell asleep.

Amu's POV

I woke up as soon as the pilot announced through the speakers that we were arriving in Hawaii in 10 minutes. Since Ran and Suu were asleep, I put them in my egg box. Miki was quietly watching through the window while sketching in her art book. "Miki, it's time to go." I told her. She nodded and gathered all her art supplies and placed them in her bag. When the jet landed, the doors opened and another one of my personal servants retrieved my bags and put them in the limo that was waiting for me.

It took about 30 minutes to drive to my beach house that was in a private area for rich people only. I loved my beach house but haven't visited since 2 years ago once I made my own company. Being CEO really takes up a lot of my time. The personal servant placed my bags in the master bedroom and left through the front door. "Well, since we're at the beach, let's go to the beach!" I exclaimed excitedly. My voice woke up Ran and Suu who were excided too. Miki was just agreeing saying that she needed somewhere to draw.

Putting on my bikini, I grabbed my pink towel with strawberries over it and slipped on my slippers walking out the door. The water was so beautiful. I could see through it and there were many corals, seaweeds, and tiny fish. "Amu-chan, let's go make a sand dragon! Miki can character change with you and design it." Ran said. "Sure, if Miki's up for it." I said looking over to Miki. "Okay." She said. Even with Ran's energy, the sand dragon took a long time to finish. Exhausted, I lay down on my towel sun tanning with my bikini top off. This is a private area so I didn't need to worry. But I kept the bottom on just in case.

About 20 minutes had gone by when I suddenly felt shaking. "NOO! We're going to die at such a tender age-desu." Suu said crying. My sand dragon which I took so long to work on suddenly collapsed and a person was running at like 10 miles per hour right towards me! My eyes got wide when he skidded to he could stop doing all sorts of flips and finally landing on the sand like a cat. I gasped suddenly remembering his face.

"Tsukiyomi-san?"

**Am I evil? And also remember, Amu's topless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own shugo chara!**

Ikuto's POV

I was running, needing to get away from the hellhole they call home with all the politics and everything. The only place I could think of was my favorite beach house in Hawaii. I threw some necessities in my handbag and carried it with my violin, character changing with Yoru, I ran on the rooftops to my plane especially for me when I feel like I was suffocating beneath all this business with companies and how to earn money.

Setting it on auto pilot to Hawaii, the plane soon took off. My mind wandered back to dad talking about the CEO if the company Amulet Fortune. "She's so young, and she already started her own company and it's successful. She's even younger than you, Ikuto!" Dad said. I decided, Amu Hinamori must be a nerd to start her own at the age of 18, and we all know that nerds are definitely not sexy. **(A/N **** shame on you Ikuto, just 'cause you don't do well in school doesn't mean there can't be smart and sexy people) **"Well since I'm already on the airplane, might as well take a catnap." Ikuto said lying down with Yoru on his stomach.

~xxAmuxIkutoxx~

Man, I've forgotten how awesome this place is. My private beach house is designed to what I like. "First things first, Yoru, let's go running" I said. "Yeah! ~nya, we could character change." Yoru replied. I threw my bag down on the floor and character changed with yoru while putting on my swimming trunks. Cat ears and a tail popped out of my body. I ran on the sand for at least 2 miles but suddenly, I tripped over this sand dune which came out of nowhere! Before I could land face down on the sand, I did a series of flips and finally landing on fours like a cat. Then I heard a musical voice say, "Tsukiyomi-san?"

Amu's POV

Tsukiyomi-san looked over at me, his eyes lingering on my breasts. "OMG MY TOP IS OFF!" I freaked out in my mind and quickly got my towel to cover them. "I was enjoying the view." Tsukiyomi-san said smirking at my blushing face. "Anyways, sorry that I almost ran into you, it looks like you were under the only sand dune in this beach." "It's not a sand dune, it _was_ a sand dragon." I said. "Amu-chan, look he has a chara too!" Ran said. "Oh, you have a chara?" Ikuto asked. "Charas, not chara." I told him.

"Ikuto, look ~nya, she has three charas!" this furry chara said to Ikuto. "Hmmm, you must have the humpty lock then."

"Yeah, so?" "

"Look, we match." He said holding up his dumpty key.

Ikuto's POV

"HAHAHAHA," I thought in my mind, "I'm glad that we match, she's freaking hot and sexy. Her breasts were at least a C cup, I can't believe she covered them." "What's your name?" I asked her. "Hinamori Amu." She said.

"NO WAY, Hinamori Amu is a nerd to start a company at 18 so you can't be her!"

"Well I am," she said annoyed "I'm going back to my house so bye Tsukiyomi-san."

"Call me Ikuto" I said seductively to her.

"Fine, bye Ikuto."

"We're neighbors by the way and bye _Amu_."

"Don't emphasize my name!"

"Why _Amu_?"

"UGH." she said frustrated and started walking to her house with her charas floating by her.

I looked down on the sand and saw her bikini top. Smirking, I called to her, "You forgot something." I said waving it like a white flag. Her blushing face was so cute when she stomped over to me and tried to grab but since I'm taller than her, I held it up in the air.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?"

"No, thanks."

"Oh come on, just get your cute little towel off and I'll put it over you."

"I said NO THANKS." She yelled finally getting her top with jumping.

She then ran to her house while character changing with her pink chara.

"Ikuto, are we going to bother her more~nya?" Yoru asked me. "Not right not, but we'll definitely bother her again."

~xxAmuxIkutoxx~

Amu's POV

"He may be hot, but he's definitely a pervert!" I announced in my house. "Yoru was cute." Miki said softly. "Awwww, Miki has a crush-desu." Suu said. "YAY YAY! We'll support you Miki!" Ran cheered. "But the whole point of this vacation was for you to find your love." Miki said sadly. "That doesn't mean you can't find yours, even though his master is an egoistical jerk, perverted neko, and a baka.

"This could be a beginning of a new love-desu." Suu said day dreaming. "In animes, the heroine always hates the hero before loving him." Miki said thoughtfully. "No way could I ever love him! He's a hentai!" I shouted. "Amu-chan! But you match, the humpty lock and the dumpty key. Didn't your mom say that the person who has the humpty key will be your true love?" Ran asked. "She did, but how do I know that he didn't steal the key?" "It would be fate-desu" Suu said still day dreaming.

"Suu, you're not helping me at all." I complained to her. "But my personality liked Kiseki and I like Yoru more, and my personality is yours so you must like Ikuto more than Tadase." Miki said. "Of course I like Ikuto better than Tadase, he cheated on me with the whore Saaya. I would like anyone better than Tadase and Saaya. But since I hate them to a whole lot of negatives, that doesn't mean I like Ikuto. He's just Aruto-san's son. I would have to be in good terms with him since he will be taking over the company someday." I said

"But if you fall in love on the way of being on good terms with him, we'll support you also, Amu-chan." Ran said. "Thanks," I said dryly, "but I don't think that going to happen any time soon. I'm going to be in the shower if you guys need me." I told my charas while heading to my bedroom for clothes.

~xxAmuxIkutoxx~

"AH, that was a refreshing shower, now I just need drink milk to make it perfect." I said walking towards the kitchen with only my towel on. Once I opened the milk cap off the bottle the doorbell rang. I opened the door with one hand while the other one was holding onto the milk. "Hello _Amu_, may I ask you a question?" Ikuto asked seductively.

**I'm so sad since no one reviewed **** Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own shugo chara!**

Before:

Can I ask you a question?

Amu's POV

"What?" I asked nervously, knowing Ikuto, it would probably perverted.

"Do you have any sugar I can borrow?" o.O He asked monotonously.

"What?" I asked confused.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you should have seen your face, it was all confused and blank." Ikuto said while bending over and laughing. "You're so mean." I said with a red face from embarrassment.

"And you're so cute." Ikuto said. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess. So, why are you really here?"

"I was spying on you and saw you come out of the shower with only a towel on so I came over to see close up." He stated bluntly while walking in.

"WHAT? YOU HENTAI NEKO, **GET OUT**!"

"But Amuuuuu," he whined. "You're hair looks cute when it's down instead of in a pony tail. It was only up to your neck before," he said demonstrating with his hands being on the same level as my neck, "And now, it's down to here." As his hand was dangerously close to my breasts, my breath hitched as I tried back away from him but he trapped me against a wall.

"You're so sexy." He said while nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck and nipping it. "Ikuto!" I gasped out as I remembered the events which were similar with Tadase except that he raped me afterwards. Tears came into my eyes while I recalled those memories. Ikuto saw them and backed away quickly his eyes glistening with concern.

"I'm sorry Amu, I didn't know that would make you cry." He said. "It's fine, I just remembered something." I told him. "What?" He asked. "It's nothing of your concern." I snapped back not wanting to tell him that I wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Come on, just tell me." He whined again but this time he was also pouting. "AHHH, he looks so adorable!" I thought in my head. "Amu? Hello, anyone there?" He asked while knocking on my head.

"IDIOT! Stop hitting me on the head, of course I'm here."

"But you were spacing out so I just wanted to make sure."

"Well don't hit me"

"Fine, fine, you sure are sensitive."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"Ooooooh, kitty got claws." He teased me.

"So," he started, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Ummm," I said, looking into me mental brain calendar to find something to do tonight so I wouldn't have to spend it with him. Darn it! I can't find anything to do!

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said as he was walking out the door. "What? I didn't say no." I called to him. "You obviously have nothing tonight, so I'm taking you out to dinner."

"You never asked me if I wanted to go!" I protested. "Does that mean you don't want to go out with me?" He asked with those big kitty eyes I couldn't say no to just like Rima's tears. Even though I know they're fake, I always say yes to her when she starts crying.

"It's not that, it's just that you didn't ask me." I said. "Ooooook." He drawled out, "Would you, the beautiful Hinamori Amu, do the favor of me taking you out to a fancy dinner?" He asked. "I think about it." I replied smirking. "Amuuu." I heard a cute voice call to me. Looking towards Ikuto's direction, I saw him doing those cute kitty eyes again!

"Shit!" I cried in my mind. "Must not give in, must not give in, must not gi-." "Ok! I'll go with you to that fancy schmancy dinner." I cried out. "Good," Ikuto said smirking. He leaned over next to my ear and whispered, "Wear something sexy." "GAH!" I yelled, since I had very sensitive ears. "Ah, you're sensitive on the ears too. I'll make sure I remember that." Then, he walked out the door.

"I need to get back at him for that!" I said. "Amu-chan, didn't he say that "too" after sensitive ears? That's means he also has sensitive ears. You can get revenge on him by doing something with his ear like pinching it. Anything that makes it hurt." Miki said slyly. "Miki, you're a genius!" I told her. "I know, after all, I am the sensible one." Miki said. "HEY." Ran and Suu yelled out except that Suu added desu at the end.

~xxAmuxIkutoxx~

Ikuto's POV

Amu is so cute, I thought while walking back to my house. "Hey Yoru." I called to my chara. "What ~nya?" "Is there any fancy dinner places around here?" I asked. "WHAT ~NYA, YOU DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS AND YOU ASKED AMU OUT?" He yelled in his high pitched voice. "Chill Yoru, if you find a restaurant on my laptop for me, I'll be sure to set up a tiny table for you and Miki." I said.

"I don't like Miki ~nya!" He protested. "But I'll find one for you anyways since I'm nice ~nya." While he was floating to my laptop once we arrived at my beach house I heard him mutter, "Which restaurant does Miki like ~nya?" Snickering at my accomplished evil plan for Yoru to do all the work, I got into the car to look for my tuxedo.

At the mall, I saw some great tuxedos that had the same color as my hair but they were expensive. "Pshh, nothing that I can't afford." I said as I grabbed two of them because I like both of them. I walked to the cashier with them and she said, "That'll be $1,980.46 please." Taking out my gold credit card I smirked at her causing her to blush. "Hmmm, not as cute as my Amu." I thought as she put the tuxedos in a protective covering.

~xxAmuxIkutoxx~

Amu's POV

"What should I wear, what should I wear?" I muttered to myself. "Miki!" I called to her, "Can you help me pick what I should wear? He said I should wear something sexy, that pervert."

"How about this one Amu-chan?" She said holding up a black and white one strap dress with flowers on the borders. It showed my curves and some cleavage. "Perfect!" I squealed going to my room to put on my make up and curl my hair. I'm sure all of you know girl's take a long time to beautify themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own shugo chara!**

Ikuto's PO 6:30

Guys like me don't need to take a long time to get ready and look sexy so I just put on my tuxedo at 6:30.

I didn't bother combing my hair because I knew Amu liked it messy.

Deciding to drive my black Ferrari, I sped towards Amu's house even though we were neighbors; it still is a long ways since each of our estates were so big.

Once I arrived there, I got out of my car by lifting up the door. **(A/N: In case if you don't know, a Ferrari's door's are opened by going up instead of sideways.)**

Ringing the doorbell, I heard the echoing of the sound through the corridors and a faint reply of "Coming!" from Amu.

The double doors of her beach house were thrown open by her and I could tell that she ran down the stairs to open the door. Her breathing was labored and she was still trying to catch her breath. "You didn't have to run you know." I told her. "I didn't want you to wait outside." She answered.

Once I got a good look at her, by breathing hitched. I admit, I am a player, sleeping with at least 50 women, each one prettier than the last, but I don't think I have ever seen a woman as beautiful as her, as well as sexy. "Stop staring at me like that!" She said with a blush on her face while looking away from me. "I can't help it, you're just too beautiful." I replied honestly.

"Shall we go?" I asked her offering my hand. "Sure, but I don't need your hand to help me to the car." She said slapping my hand away. "Awww, Amu is so mean." I whined pouting at her. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman." "It doesn't suit you." She snapped back sharply.

Sulking, I made my way to my car while she walked alone without my wonderful hand helping her because she was so stubborn. Our charas floated to the backseat leaving Amu and I in the front. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm setting up a tiny table for Yoru and Miki because he likes her."

"Aww, so cute. They could make the perfect couple." She said cooing while looking at the back seats. "Yeah, just like us." I whispered in her ear again but this time seductively.

"IKUTO!" She shouted while leaning away from me with her cute blushing face. "Stay away from me you pervert!" "You know, you're really cute when you're mad." I said smirking at her. "Oh really?" She asked with an evil smile which made me back away from her. "Then, I'm about to get real adorable."

"Eh, hehehehe," I laughed nervously. "Let's go to the restaurant, shall we?" I asked before driving toward the restaurant Yoru had picked for me. "Oooh, the Signature Room, I've been here once or twice before. Amu said. **(A/N I know that the Signature Room is only in Chicago and not in Hawaii but I didn't find any other high class restaurants that I liked for Amu and Ikuto.) **

"With who?" I asked with a black aura around me. Amu, being the dense one she is, didn't notice and nonchalantly replied "Just some of my friends I was with on vacation with." "Oh." I said relieved that it wasn't one of her boyfriends."

I handed my car to the valet then walked Amu up to the front door. A waiter in a uniform black and white uniform with a tie came up to us and asked, "Is there only two of you?" I nodded my head and he led us to a table by the window.

"Wow! The view is so beautiful!" Amu exclaimed. "Not as beautiful as you are." I said seductively. "That's so cheesy." Amu said. "Why is Amu being so mean to me today?" I asked pouting since she was mean to me two times today. "Because you were being an idiot." Amu snapped at me.

I went back to sulking after she said those words and took out a tiny table and two chairs for Yoru and Miki. I set the miniature table under our bigger table so the waiter won't think I'm weird since he can't see it then. Amu was already looking at the menu so I got one too and read it.

"What would like to have today?" A different waiter asked us. "I would like to have the **Seared Sea Scallops." ****Amu said. "How about for you sir?" He asked. "I'll have the Grilled New York Strip and we'll both have a Lobster Bisque soup." I said. **

"**Drinks?"**

"**Just a bottle of Philip Colin." I said**

"**Ikuto! That's expensive." Amu exclaimed shocked. **

"**Nothing's too expensive for you." I replied honestly.**

"**Whatever." Amu said trying not to blush but failed. **

"**So Amu, I started. "Since I paid for dinner, you have to pay for dessert." "What do you want for dessert?" She asked. **

**My eyes scanned over her body while my tongue licked my lips. Even though Amu is dense, she wasn't that stupid not to get my meaning. "No, you pervert!" She screeched. "Ok, then I guess I'll have a chocolate ice cream cone." I said sadly since I didn't get what I originally wanted.**

**Our dinner came and I shared some of mine with Yoru while Amu shared hers with Ran, Miki, and Suu. Miki and Yoru were the only ones that got to sit at the tiny table though. **

**When we got into the car after I paid the bill because I'm a gentleman even if Amu says it doesn't suit me, I am. "I changed my mind. I want chocolate taiyaki instead. "Ok, drive me to the streets where they sell the food." She ordered. **

**I drove to where she wanted to go and parked nearby while she went to buy the taiyaki. Amu bought 7 of them. One for her and Yoru, two for me, and the other two are for Ran, Miki, and Suu to share. **

"**Hmmm, since I get the most, does that mean you like me the most?" I asked in her ear. **

"**No, you idiot." She said blushing. "I just thought you might like to eat two instead of one. Amu turned away from me which was mean and ate hers fast but I ate mine faster than her because I had two. **

"**Can you drive me home now? I'm really tired." She said.**

"Ok." I said disappointed I didn't get to spend more time with her.

I dropped Amu off at her house and drove back to my home.

"Ikuto, can we go to visit Amu tomorrow ~nya?" Yoru asked. "And hopefully see Miki." He whispered. "Yeah, I'm going in her house tomorrow whether she's letting me in or not." I said grinning evilly.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Review please!**


End file.
